


Birthday Spoils

by vanitypride



Series: Byakuya Togami Oneshot Series (April-May 2019) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Happy Birthday, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: It’s Togami’s birthday, and the birthday boy keeps getting spoiled with gifts from various girls of his class and Class 77.(Broken up into 7 snippet chapters. For now, chapters 1 & 2 will be posted. The rest will be posted at later dates. Tags will also be added as the story progresses and more characters appear/are mentioned.)





	1. Hour One - 8:00 AM - Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the summary, this fic is written in honor of Togami’s birthday, precisely on the day of his birthday! ^_^
> 
> It was fun getting to write these snippet chapters, and just coming up with the ideas for them overall.
> 
> Sadly, I am only able to post the first two chapters. I tried to balance vacation time with writing time, and was really hoping to post chapter three as well (which I was super excited for), but alas I can't be overworking myself during my trip. >.<
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy these first two little ficlets, and eagerly await the ones to follow! Happy Togami Byakuya Day! ^_^
> 
> Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

  
“Naegi, get in here. Now.” The tone in which the words were spoken was direct and to the point, nary a speck of hesitation or lack of authority to be found. It was promptly followed by the slam of a door.  
  
The recipient of the command winced in his desk chair. ‘Oh shit,’ the messy-haired boy thought to himself. ‘That sure doesn’t sound good.’  
  
Next thing he knew he was on his feet, directing himself to the office just behind him. He carefully twisted the knob and opened the door. As soon as he was inside, he shut the door just as cautiously, not wanting to draw further attention of the other Togami Corporation employees. Naegi felt so nervous. It was only the beginning of his shift, and he already fumbled up on something? How was that even possible? How was he to face his boss?  
  
As if the young man in the executive chair could read his subordinate’s thoughts, he spelled out the problem. “You forgot my coffee this morning. That's the second time this week. Care to explain?” Blue eyes bore into hazel as they awaited an answer. His lips were in a firm line, clearly expressing to the other body in the room that he was disappointed. The signature crossed arms posture was not to go unnoticed either, a pointer finger tapping away impatiently at the dark fabric of the suit jacket sleeve.  
  
Of course, how could Naegi forget this man’s obsession with coffee? He knew it to be a staple in the Affluent Progeny’s morning routine, but it’s not like he purposely neglected the task. “I overslept this morning,” the brunet explained, hoping it would soothe the tide of emotion the other boy was going through. “And I didn’t want to risk getting here late. I’m sorry, Togami-kun. I’ll go get you one right now,” Naegi then proposed, gazing expectantly upon his boss with a small smile. It was the least he could do, and hopefully Togami would accept the offer.  
  
Unfortunately for Naegi, the Togami heir didn’t take it all that well. “That’s ‘sir’ to you,” he corrected sharply. “And forget it. Just get me some from the break room.”  
  
Togami was beyond upset, and Naegi felt it was all his fault. Of course it was; he did forget the young man’s coffee. Sighing softly in defeat, he replied with eyes cast downward. “Very well, sir. I’m sorry again.”  
  
“Stop apologizing,” the Togami heir snapped, not too harshly, but to make his point clear. One apology sufficed, he didn’t need his secretary turning into a blubbering idiot.  
  
“Yes sir,” the boy replied, gaining conviction with his newfound assertive tone. With a slight bow of his head, he soon turned on his heel and headed toward the door.  
  
Good, so the boy did have some backbone to him. He would learn to build upon it more here at the Togami Corporation. And under his command, the boy was in very good hands. After all, it wasn’t everyday that someone like Naegi Makoto was granted the honors of serving the Togami family heir.  
  
\----  
  
As Naegi emerged from Togami's office, he leaned against the now closed door to take a breather. Things hadn’t gone as bad as he thought they would. He didn’t even really know what he expected to happen. He supposed Togami would yell his ear off, but the blond remained pretty calm. And there was no way Togami would fire him over something so small. Surely fucking up a business deal would rank loads higher on the scale than forgetting coffee twice in one week. Had he done the former he would have surely lost his paid internship, or been severely punished at the very least.

Naegi wasn't sure why, but he felt himself blush at the thought of Togami punishing him. The daydream didn't escalate much further though as someone interrupted his thoughts, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. A small part of him believed it was Togami until he realized the voice came from in front of him rather than behind him.

This voice belonged to a familiar face from school, namely a girl. This particular girl was decked out in athletic wear, and accordingly sported an athletic build. She wasn't as buff as her best friend, Oogami Sakura, but this girl could definitely hold her own in a fight. In fact, she was no stranger to competition; the girl was an excellent swimmer and hadn't lost a single swimming contest since she launched her career back in elementary school. Her amazing feats thus earned her the title of Ultimate Swimming Pro. This girl was Asahina Aoi, though everyone in their class called her by her nickname: Hina.

“Hi Naegi,” the girl had greeted cheerfully from her spot beside his desk, her smile infectious to her own blue eyes as they lit up in turn. “I nearly forgot you’re Togami’s intern assistant.”

“Ye-Yeah,” Naegi stuttered at first, quickly regaining composure as he pushed away from the door and approached his desk. “It feels rather strange to be honest. I’m still trying to get used to all of this,” he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. In that moment, he realized that Hina held a few things in her hands. “What’s that you have there?”

Now, Naegi could clearly tell what was in her possession; he just wasn't sure what brought on the occasion.

Hina, for her part, gazed down at the objects as if she had forgotten she was holding anything to begin with. “Oh, well, it’s Togami’s birthday today, so I figured I’d drop by with some donuts and coffee for him before I hit the gym.” She soon locked eyes with Naegi again, offering the styrofoam cup and box to him. “Would you mind giving them to him?”

That's right! Today was May 5th, how could Naegi possibly forget? Now he felt even more guilty. Not only had he failed to bring coffee for the birthday boy, he also didn't even get him a gift… It had completely slipped Naegi's mind. No wonder Togami seemed more moody than usual. He needed to make it up to the young executive even more than before, but where was he to start?

Naegi hadn't noticed how long he'd been lost in thought, his feelings of guilt now directed at Hina whom he'd left standing there as if he'd dejected her request. “I mean, I don't mind,” he promptly conceded, “but are you sure you don't want to give them to him personally?” Naegi felt that if he were to accept this task he'd be overstepping his boundaries. It was Hina's gift to Togami after all; and he didn't want to take away that right from her. She deserved to give it to him in person, to see for herself how he'd react to the gifts.

Strangely enough Hina declined, a light blush evident on her face. “No, it's okay, I'm sort of in a hurry anyway.” That said, she shoved the items into the boy's hands, making certain he took hold of them before she let go. “Thanks Naegi!” She quickly gratified, a soft smile gracing her face as she gave a single wave of her hand. Hina then turned on her heel and took off toward the elevator area.

After watching the athletic girl depart, Naegi wasted no time and directed himself toward Togami's office once more. The blond would certainly be happy to have some coffee delivered to him, and so swiftly too! It was all thanks to Hina for coming to the rescue.

To ease his ability to knock and open the door, Naegi pressed the donut box against his ribs, the arm holding the coffee cup keeping it in place. With his free hand, the brunet rapped at the door with his knuckles and gave himself a few seconds before he proceeded inside.

His hazel eyes immediately found Togami. The young businessman was intently focused on his computer screen, clicking away with the mouse and clacking away at the keyboard on occasion.

“You can just leave it on my desk,” he said, not once looking away from his work, as if Naegi wasn't worthy of his time. There was no lie to be found in that statement. Much work needed to be done, and every second mattered.

“Umm, actually sir, I come bearing gifts.”

That instantly caught the blond's attention, azures darting up to confirm what his assistant just said. “Gifts? From who?”

“Hina. She got you donuts and coffee for your birthday,” Naegi explained as he held out the items to his boss, one in each hand. The joy that once fueled him as he presented these gifts to Togami slowly wore away. He was tormented yet again with the guilt that he hadn't gotten anything, not even a card, for the young man. And thus without really thinking, Naegi softly confessed, “I would have liked to get you something too, and I'm so sorry it slipped my mind, but... Happy Birthday, Togami-kun. I truly mean it.” He blushed a little at the honesty and vulnerability he portrayed before the normally stoic boy. As much as he wanted to look away, he was transfixed to Togami's face, stern though it was.

The Togami heir just stared back for a moment, not giving away any kind of emotion before returning to work. “Thanks. The coffee will do,” he said as he resumed the clicking away of his mouse, eyes focused on the screen once again. “Feel free to keep the donuts.”

Naegi was a slight bit appalled at the response. How could he act so nonchalant toward something that someone put so much time and effort into getting for him? “But they're yours,” he tried to subtly protest. “I couldn't possibly take them.”

Blue eyes locked onto their target to get their point across. “You know I don't like sweets. If you feel that guilty, share them with everyone else.” Once again the azures set their focus on the monitor, marking this conversation as done and over with.

Forced to admit defeat, Naegi gently set down the cup on the wooden desk and filed out of the room without a word, donut box in hand.

As soon as he was all alone in his office, Togami reached out a hand to grab up the coffee cup. Placing it in front of him, he noticed the purple stopper covering the sip hole. He proceeded to removed it, briefly admiring its noble color before tossing it in the trash. Finally he brought the cup to his lips, tilting it so he could get a good amount of its contents. He savored the aroma of that first sip, letting it coat his palate and taste buds before it traveled down his throat.

Togami was surprisingly impressed by the quality, rotating the cup so he could see its imprint. He etched the coffee shop name and logo to memory for future reference. After one more savory sip, he set the cup back down on his desk. As he returned to his work, he found himself thinking out loud...

“Perhaps I should hire Hina as my secretary instead.”


	2. Hour Two - 9:00 AM - Emeralds & Hot Stones

It was roughly an hour into his shift, with much productivity made in that short span of time. Naturally there was still plenty of work to be done throughout the course of the day, slacking being completely out of the question. The coffee cup remained about three-quarters full, enough to last him up until lunchtime.

Togami was currently reading through a marketing plan of an up-and-coming business that wished to form a partnership with the Togami Corporation. Just as he was reaching the halfway point, a knock sounded at his door. It was certainly Naegi without a doubt. “Come in,” the young businessman called out, eyes still focused on the document.

“Uhh, sir?” The hazel-eyed boy queried cautiously, not meaning to interrupt his supervisor while in the middle of reading important paperwork.

“Yes Naegi, state your business. Quickly.”

Just as the brunet predicted, the Togami heir was not at all pleased with being disturbed in the middle of this particular task. It was evident not just in his fierce gaze, but also by the harsh tone of his voice. Without further delay, the boy did as ordered, cutting straight to the point. “You received a package from Enoshima-san.”

The news seemed to ease the blond's tensions as he laid the document down on his desk. “Ahh, it must be those samples she promised to send. Bring it over.”

“Yes sir.” Again Naegi obeyed, allowing his feet to carry him even closer to Togami before he set the package down in front of him. As promptly as he was summoned over, so too was he being sent away.

“That’ll be all,” the executive said as his focus was once again taken up by something other than his assistant. He pulled the box closer to him and soon began fishing for yet something else in one of his desk drawers. “I’ll call you if I need anything,” he concluded, still paying the boy no heed.

Naegi remained a few seconds longer, watching as Togami retrieved exactly what he was looking for: a letter opener. The brunet then replied with a soft ‘yes sir’ before he departed for his own work station.

Togami hardly noticed when the boy left his office. He was far too busy cutting open the package in a deftly manner; he wanted to get to the products promptly, but he was also mindful of how deep he dragged the blade across the transparent tape. Upon completion he set down the paper knife, and with both hands pried the box open. Two more boxes were found within it, padded by air pillow cushions. Unlike the cardboard texture of the outer box, these ones were black in color and made of a finer material. A small piece of paper was taped atop one of them, its message clearly legible without him having to lift it out of place:

**_To my favorite Affluent Progeny! ;) Happy Birthday!_ **

**_\- Enoshima Junko_ **

In addition to the message, a bright red kiss mark adorned the top left corner of the note.  ** _💋_** Togami just about cringed at the affection so plainly displayed before him. The girl was not one to shy away from expressing herself, especially with that gaudy personality of hers.

Not wishing to waste his time further with pointless thoughts, the young man proceeded to open this box first. In it he found an emerald green tie, the lighting overhead casting a nice lustrous effect on the silk fabric as he pulled it out of the box to inspect it more closely. He was indeed satisfied by the quality of it, and couldn’t possibly deny that the girl who’d gifted it to him had fine taste. Enoshima certainly lived up to her title of Ultimate Fashionista.

Brushing the thought aside, Togami reached for the other box, drawing it out of its protective bubble nest. As he removed the lid, his eyes immediately landed on the glimmering pieces within. The contents consisted of a pair of cufflinks, each one housing a single square-shaped emerald at its center encased by silver borders. The gems, without a doubt, perfectly matched the previous gift he’d just opened. He would be certain to use them at a special event, but not for Enoshima's pleasure (as if he would stoop so low, he had standards after all). Besides, he actually did enjoy these gifts. Their impeccable coordination was a rather pleasing aesthetic.

After one final look at the cufflinks, Togami covered them back up and returned them to the cardboard box alongside their neighbor. Just then a trio of taps sounded at his door, and the young executive instantly knew who it was. “Yes Naegi, what is it now?” He queried in reply, the words granting his secretary permission to enter as he slid the box to one side of his desk.

“You have another delivery, sir,” the boy reported upon entry, his sights set on Togami's desk as he approached it.

“Perhaps those are the samples this time,” the Togami heir surmised, hoping to get back to work after the momentary distraction just now with his birthday presents.

Naegi inwardly sighed to himself at the young man's assumption. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it wasn't exactly bad if it was another potential gift, right? Had he been in Togami's shoes, he would be super appreciative of the attention, perhaps a bit overwhelmed even. “Actually, I don't think so. It's a rather thin envelope.” As if to emphasize that last part, the brunet held up the clasped enclosure so it was in better view of the businessman.

“I see,” the blond replied, eyes slightly narrowing on the boy. It wasn't clear whether he was offended by the action or merely vexed by Naegi's presence in general. It was probably a combination of the two, but it soon took on a more concrete direction. “Well don't just stand there,” Togami reproached, his patience wearing thin. “Give it here.”

The luckster winced at the tone, though it wasn't as harsh as it could have been. “Yes sir, sorry sir,” he promptly apologized to mend for his ineptitude, tone sounding more downtrodden than anything. His eyes since cast down to the ground as he placed the envelope atop Togami's desk.

This change in behavior did not go unnoticed by Togami. In fact, he felt the boy grow quieter every time he stepped foot in here, and more so each time he departed. Yes, Naegi would often get like this, especially on days he struggled most, but this time it was different. Togami could sense something was off. “What's the matter?” He proceeded to ask, making sure to alter his tone to something much gentler. He didn't need to frighten the boy more than he already had. His gaze softened as well, so if the boy chose to look at him he wouldn't be intimidated by its usual fierceness.

Startled hazels soon locked onto calm azures. Aside from moving his head, Naegi found himself completely rooted in place. He was rather taken aback by the shift in Togami's tone. He hadn't seen this soft, concerned side to him before; if he had to describe it in a word, he'd say it was refreshing.

“Well, it's just, I didn't get you anything for your birthday, so it makes me feel a bit guilty that I keep bringing you everyone else's gifts for you.” It was hard for Naegi to maintain eye contact whilst being so open once again. And he could feel his cheeks getting flush just like before. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, and to be mindful of what he spoke around his supervisor. Perhaps he was being much too forward, yet he had nothing but the absolute best intentions.

This was certainly deja vu at its finest. Hadn't Naegi told him something similar already? And for that matter, hadn't he reacted in roughly the same way as well? If this whole scenario of receving gifts and Naegi saying the same thing over and over kept up, he was going to be driven mad. He needed to find a way to end this before it evolved into a bigger problem. “Don’t worry about it,” he began, keeping up his gentle facade before doing a 180 and looking as serious as ever. “I’ll just take it out of your next paycheck.”

So all the kindness was for nothing, huh? That was just so cruel, and what was worse is that his paycheck was on the line. Naegi ended up doing a sort of 180 himself, sadness turning into alertness, his once melancholy eyes now falling upon the executive with wide alarm. He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed to come out. He could even feel his heart start to pick up pace.

Things were going according to plan, much to Togami's expectations. Perhaps it was the sadistic side of him, but he did like to see Naegi struggle a little bit. After all, he as the Ultimate Perfection needed some kind of amusement from time to time, and what better source than his personal assistant. But for now, the joke was up. He wasn't about to stress out the boy and affect his working ability; that would be far from the end result he seeked. “I was kidding,” he clarified, giving the boy one final glance before he grabbed up the envelope and gave it his undivided attention. “Now, get back to work.”

Naegi let out a small exhale of relief. He hadn't been aware that Togami harbored a tiny sense of humor though it was at his own expense. Regardless, he heeded the young man's order, subconsciously nodding as he departed once again.

With Naegi gone, Togami proceeded to flip over the envelope. He undid the clasp by pinching the two mini-metal flaps together so he could pull back the top. Upon doing so, he noticed two pieces of paper inside. He reached in for both of them and pulled them out. The top sheet was made of a softer material, and with his free hand he set it aside for the time being. The feeling that remained on his fingertips was that of a heavy texture which he immediately recognized as cardstock. The text and design on this particular page were symbolic to that of a certificate; in fact, the very word was calligraphied across the top in gold font, dark shadows peeking out from behind to make the letters pop out to the reader. Beneath the title, in a smaller and more legible font was the following:

_**Redeemable for one day at the spa with the Princess of Novoselic and your fellow classmate, Sonia Nevermind** _

At the bottom right hand corner was a fancy signature worthy of belonging to someone of nobility. Namely, Sonia Nevermind. It was she herself who came up with this faux award as his birthday present. It almost felt as if she were knighting him to join her royal court, having to make things official with a signed contract. Togami rolled his eyes at the thought, as if he would be caught dead serving someone when he was practially of noble blood himself. Nevertheless, the girl was still exaggerating with this fancy certificate. And if that wasn't enough, an authorized seal bearing Nevermind's initials was stamped to the left side of the document. Small flower designs surrounded the initials, and if he recalled correctly, it was the national flower of Novoselic.

Having had enough of scanning over this paper longer than was necessary, Togami shifted his gaze to its counterpart. He picked it up from off his desk and brought it closer to him so he could read its contents:

**_Happy Birthday Togami-san!_ **

**_I have the passes, just let me know when you're free and I'll make our appointment. What better than for two royals to have a day at the spa together? ^_^_ **

**_Cordially yours,_ **

**_Sonia Nevermind_ **

While the girl carried herself in a more formal and succinct manner than Enoshima, her intentions were equally the same. The princess --much like the Fashionista-- wasn't the least bit afraid or shy to express herself. Togami supposed it was part of Nevermind's nature, especially because she was in a position of power much like himself. When placed with such responsibilities, there was really no time to second-guess things or be unsure of what to do. One had to be confident in the decisions they made and simply trust their judgement. It was both an excellent and necessary quality to have, and Togami couldn't deny that he appreciated the princess' valiant effort.

“Well that's interesting,” he mused to himself before he packed away the contents back into the envelope for safekeeping. He'd see about taking her up on this offer.

Someday.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for not second-guessing, ehhh Togami? ;)


End file.
